


The Tudor Knights

by Lady_Vasilisa_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate History, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin wishes that the Jedi never found him, Angst, Blind Character, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, Experimentation, F/M, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, He has a twin sibling, He is the child of the banished Princess, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Mpreg, Redemption, Second Chances, Sequel Trilogy fans please leave the story as it is not for you, So he gets the second chance, Surprise pregnancy, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vasilisa_Skywalker/pseuds/Lady_Vasilisa_Skywalker
Summary: After seeing that his grandson follows his legacy by destroying the New Jedi Order, Anakin wishes that he was never found by the Jedi, blaming himself for everything that happened.He then awakens as he discovers that he is reborn as the child of the banished Princess of a different world and has a family.How will Anakin's new life fare in the new world? And will the past come back to haunt him, as he and his twin siblings fight to survive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by AU, where Mary Tudor is Anakin's Mother. This is my another Anakin has Second Chance fic.
> 
> Also, I warn for any Sequel Trilogy fans to leave, as you are reading the story from an author, who has boycotted the Episode 9. I am aware of rumours that Kylo Ren redeems himself in Episode 9, but I do not care for the Sequel Trilogy. So if you are Sequel Trilogy fan, fuck off and leave this story.

Sometime between 28th ABY and 33rd of ABY

Anakin watched as his grandson, Ben Solo became Kylo Ren and destroyed the new Jedi Order. He hoped that no one in his family would fall to the Dark Side, but alas, he was wrong.

He wept as he missed Padme's presence, as he needed her right now. He did not find her in the afterlife and was lonely ever since he entered it. He only had the other Jedi as the unpleasant company.

He continued to weep as he blamed himself for everything that happened, from his wife's death to the destruction of the New Jedi Order. He believed now that everything bad that happened to him could be averted if he was not a Jedi.

"Anakin, you can't serious!" his former Master's voice was heard as he caught his former apprentice's thoughts.

"Why are you here?" Anakin snarled, as his thoughts were disturbed.

"You don't mean that it would be better off if you weren't a Jedi? You were a good Jedi, a best one in the whole Galaxy. You've done so much good for the Galaxy," Obi-Wan said.

"It does not change the fact that I turned to the Dark Side and brought suffering to the galaxy," Anakin said.

"But you turned back to the Light..." Obi-Wan began but was interrupted.

"Guess what, Master, my dear grandson became the new version of me and destroyed the new Jedi Order, just like I did," Anakin retaliated.

"And you're giving up now!? Luke saved you, Ben can be redeemed, Anakin..." Obi-Wan began.

"You did not believe that I would turn back to the Light. What makes you think that my grandson will be redeemed? All is lost. My legacy as Vader will taint our Galaxy forever," Anakin said as he lowered his head in sorrow.

"For the time being. He will turn back to the Light, you will see," Obi-Wan said.

"Are you certain? I sense a new Empire rising and the cycle will repeat. I wish... I wish that I was never found by Qui-Gon Jinn on that day," Anakin said.

"What makes you say that, Anakin?! He wanted to save you from a life of slavery..." Obi-Wan began, but he was interrupted, again.

"He cared for that damned prophecy. And look where it got me, my life was destroyed and ensured the legacy of a Sith Lord, that will taint the galaxy forever. I also wish that I never existed," Anakin said as ghostly tears fell from his eyes.

"You were like a brother to me and Ahsoka. You have wonderful children that love you..." Obi-Wan began, but he soon learned that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Are you certain, Master? It seems that my life was to bring pain and misery to the people that I love. My mother died because I could not save her. I killed Padme. I failed and betrayed Ahsoka. Only Luke loves me. Leia hates me, refusing to see that I am no longer Vader since she knew me as the said monster. I wish, I wish that my life could be different, where I was never found by your damned Order!" Anakin yelled.

He then walked away before Obi-Wan protested. He wept in anguish as he did not want to watch his grandson become the next Vader. He now really wished that his life was different, the one, where his legacy would be not of a monster, but of a good man, now that the whole galaxy knew that the hero that protected them throughout the Clone Wars, was the monster named Darth Vader.

 

The Force did not like that the Chosen One tormented himself with the thoughts that he would have been better off either not found by those who he accused of destroying his life, or worst, not existing. So, it decided to take matters into its own hands and have Anakin given a life that he wished for and see how he and the galaxy fared.

 

July of 1548

Anakin felt as something soft covered him. He turned onto his side as he felt something warm on him. He was confused, he was weeping in the afterlife, not feeling something soft on him.

He began to open his eyes, as he wanted to know his surroundings. It was blurry, which meant that he was asleep. Or he believed that his eyes were still filled with tears, even though they weren't. He could see that it was the afternoon, as the sun shined through the window.

As he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in the room and a cozy for that matter. Wardrobe, shelves with books, chairs, a desk and a chest was in it. It was also decorated to show the beauty of the place.

_"The chamber is that of a noble place. But where am I and what is this planet?" Anakin thought.  
_

"Brother! Brother! Wake up!" a male voice shouted as he heard steps getting louder

Anakin was confused, a brother? Was this a trick of some kind of? Was Obi-Wan with him to torment him with lectures?

"What happened?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"You collapsed after a secret date with our cousin prince and I had to carry you all the way from the meeting spot to your bedroom. You know that our dear Philip suffers from epilepsy and gout," the male voice said.

_"Cousin Prince? A Date? Philip? What the hell is going on here?" Anakin thought as he sat up._

He could see the person that was shouting, as the Force guided him. He resembled Anakin, but had auburn hair, instead of brunette. He also wore clothing that was different from what he had seen as both Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader. He also wore a blindfold on his eyes and had a walking stick with him made out of wood and gold.

A teenage girl was also standing. She looked like him, if he was a girl but with Auburn hair and grey eyes. She wore a noble dress.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked as he looked into a mirror next to his bed. He wore black sleeping robes and his black cap was on the pillow. He looked like his younger self, but the scar that he got from Asajj Ventress was absent. He also wore a blindfold, just like his look a like.

"You really got your head hit by the ground, didn't you, my dear brother? I'm Hayden, Hayden Tudor. We are Mary Tudor's children, the princess who was banished by her father after her little half-brother was born. He wanted a son after all. But our dear mother gave him three grandchildren," Hayden Tudor replied as he then kissed Anakin into the cheek.

"And I am Katherine Tudor," Katherine Tudor replied as she pecked her brother's cheek.

He was astonished. He had a different mother and even a twin brother and sister. This was already very interesting.

He needed some time to digest, but he already liked it. He wondered where he was and about his mother's family. And whatever he had a father in this one.

 

The Force was satisfied. Now, Anakin already lived his childhood not as a slave, but as a free one. He was fourteen years of age and living on the planet during the ages, where life was far harsher than that of a slave.

Anakin would see that the galaxy would need him, but not as a Jedi, but as a Knight, who would be aided by his beloved siblings.

The Sith would fall and the Jedi would learn that the Chosen One was not a weapon, but a person, that was destroyed by both them and the Sith.


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin begins to explore his new life as a Tudor

Anakin sure had a lot of questions about his whereabouts, the planet and its society as he watched his new brother sit in the chair and play a wooden flute.

He wondered about their mother, this Mary Tudor and their cousin Philip, who had to watch Anakin collapse. That must have been embarrassing, he thought as he listened to the tune.

When Hayden finished playing, Anakin breathed in and out. He was thinking of a question that he would say and came up with the one, that proved that he knew of the world that he was in as of the current.

"Hayden, a word?" he asked.

"What is on your mind?" Hayden asked as he held the flute using the Force.

"How is Carlos, our cousin's son?" Anakin asked. _"How do I know that name?" he then thought as he heard his brother replied._

"Him? We did not have a chance to see him, since a month ago. We were twelve when we met him and oh god, he is one hideous child that we ever had to meet," Hayden shuddered.

Anakin's eyebrow rose as he asked: "Hideous? He could be just a kid. How do you judge people like this?"

"It's not the topic for now, as I spent already the whole of last year thinking about his appearance. Something is very wrong going on here with Habsburgs," Hayden said as he put his flute away.

"Brother, before the accusations fly, did you consider that it could be their tradition?" Anakin asked as he looked at Lorenzo.

"You are right, I am not going to accuse our cousins of marrying each other. It's just that I fear that it'll be their undoing here in Spain," his brother replied.

_"Habsburgs? Do they marry each other? Spain? Is this the punishment for what I have done, winding up in the world that has some insane traditions?" Anakin was in astonishment as he thought of what he had just heard.  
_

But he thought of this way too loud, as Hayden shot him a confused look.

_"Insane? Maybe you are right. I have some writing on this matter on my desk in my room. I now have to check in with Mother," Hayden replied back telepathically, as he then left Anakin's room._

_"He has his own? I will check it out then. I will just get dressed and be on my way," Anakin thought as he stood up and put on his shoes._

He took a look at his room as he wanted to see the possessions in this new life. He also decided to see if he still had the Force.

However, he quickly realized that Hayden spoke with him with telepathy, so both of them had the Force. Also, he could see despite his blindness. That was a major relief to Anakin, as he feared that the rebirth cut him off from the Force.

_"I wonder in what part of the Galaxy this world is in?" Anakin thought as he exited the room and looked for Hayden's, as he was interested in that piece of writing that his brother was doing._

So, he decided to search for his brother's room, while exploring. What could possibly go wrong with that idea?

However, he decided to find his brother and mother. So he used the Force to track Hayden down to the living room.

 

Hayden meanwhile went to the guest room, where a serving maid was waiting. She was holding a tray with a goblet of water.

"Is your brother alright? I was scared to hear that he fainted during his date."

"Thank you for asking, my lady. My brother will be alright,"Hayden replied as he drank the water.

"I am glad to hear it. I will get another goblet with water for Anakin and your mother," she said as she went to get the water.

Hayden nodded as he then stood up. Between playing his flute, writing, reading and meditating, Lorenzo loved dancing, if Anakin played on his flute. He also exercised a lot to keep himself fit and healthy. Same with Katherine.

Anakin loved doing the same since they were triplets and did everything together. He also loved singing as he hummed soft tunes in his spare time.

So, for a life in a world that was challenging every day, there were moments of relief and rest.

Now, Hayden was focusing on his writing on his cousin's family, as three years ago, the princess of Spain, Maria Manuela gave birth to her son Don Carlos of Spain. Lorenzo and Anakin were eleven, as they were born on the 1st of June, 1534.

Sadly, on the 12th of July of 1545, Maria died to hemorrhage. Anakin grieved for his cousin, while Hayden and Katherine expressed their condolences.

In July of 1546, Anakin, Hayden and Katherine finally met Don Carlos. However, they quickly left as they saw how hideous he was. This raised Lorenzo's concerns about the Habsburgs' inbreeding policy. He began to write his notes.

However, he realized that his concerns would fall onto the deaf ears if he voiced them. But, he decided to observe and see if the inbreeding would show its colors.

Sadly, he did not know that inbreeding was practiced in the past and it already destroyed a dynasty of the rulers in the lands to the south-east. And his future descendants would discover the disaster concerning the Habsburgs.

 

He then had to deal with his brother collapsing, while meeting in secret with Philip, their cousin. When he discovered that his brother fainted, he carried him back home in his arms.

Once he reached their home, he asked the servants to change the clothes, while he changed to his home clothing.

He then sat on his brother's bed, as he stroke his brother's hair. He was knocked out and his eyes were closed.

"Brother, please wake up. We are worried about you," he said as he watched his brother sleep.

Hayden feared that his brother could be very seriously hurt, so he decided to relay on the power that they started to discover since the age of twelve. They hid the power, fearing that they would be accused of witchcraft and did the meditations in secret.

So far, their powers were not discovered by anyone, not even by their family and servants. They had no idea where they got their powers from, but they knew that they were special.

Now, Anakin collapsed and it was time to perform the healing, one of the powers that they both had.

Hayden placed two fingers onto Anakin's forehead and allowed the healing pulse to course through his brother. His eyes widened as the power began to heal the body.

Then, a surge of power sent Hayden flying into Katherine, who hit the wall. It hurt a little, but the backlash of power was very strong.

_"What the hell is going on here? I was healing him and suddenly, I was knocked back by the unknown power," he thought as he rubbed the back of his head while getting off his sister.  
_

Then he saw that his brother woke up at last when he stirred in his bed. There were some questions that confused Hayden, but he answered them nonetheless.

He then departed to the living room, as he was going to meet up with their mother soon enough.

 

Anakin arrived in the living room, as he sat down on the couch. While on the way, he looked at corridors and paintings. They were marvelous, all of them.

"Brother, this place is amazing," Anakin said as he sat down onto the couch. He felt the comfort of the place.

"Yes. Our uncle, Charles the I provided the home after our mother came to Spain, before our births," Hayden replied as he took out the flute.

Anakin thought about this as he stood up to stretch. He then decided to dance to exercise. His brother pressed the flute to his lips and began to play a soothing tune. Katherine also stood up to dance.

The maiden who was in the room, hummed the tune as she listened to it. She admired their love for music and even sang along to keep them entertained.

The maiden's name was Susana Pardo, who was thirteen-years-old. She was found freezing by Hayden during one of the cold evenings of February of 1548 when he, Anakin and Katherine were coming back from another secret date with their cousin. She had beautiful brown hair and green eyes.

Susana since lived with the brothers, as she was attracted to her savior. As much as she had a crush on his brother, she knew that Anakin would have a spouse of his own.

Hayden was the one who had a crush on her, but they were only teenagers, so they would wait for a few more years until they would begin their relationship officially. Now, they were playing at it, until they were ready to take it to a new level.

Susana was the younger daughter of a noble, who wished to have a son. Her mother died a year prior and she had older sisters, who were already married. Susana was thrown out of her home in February of 1548 when no man could be found to marry her.

She would have frozen to death if Hayden, Anakin and Katherine did not find her that night. They sheltered her in their home and she became one of the residents.

She loved to dance and sing along with the triplets that fostered her.

"So, how are my favorite men and woman faring?" Susana asked as she sat down onto the couch.

"Anakin recovered. I still get the feeling that he is confused by his surroundings. I fear that he had a concussion," Hayden replied as he put the flute into the pocket of his robe.

"Concussion? Oh God no. That could be a death sentence for him unless you used your mystical powers," Susana said.

_"Was she referring to the Force?" Anakin thought as he listened. He needed to know when they discovered their powers.  
_

"I did use the healing. I am still baffled how we have that power within us. We hide it, as we fear that we'll be shunned and accused of witchcraft. We are the exiles of England after all," Hayden said as levitated the goblet of water. Only Susana knew about their powers.

Soon enough, another figure entered the room as Hayden put down the glass on the table next to the couch that he sat on. Anakin was baffled as he saw her. She had auburn hair and grey eyes. She also wore a brown dress. She sat down as she looked at all of the teenagers present in the room.

"Hayden, how was your day?" Mary Tudor asked.

"I'm fine. You at the times don't ask Anakin or Katherine, Mother," Hayden replied as he gave her a stern look.

Anakin looked at his mother with a curious look. She was a beautiful woman. He wondered if he, Hayden and Katherine had a father in this life. Or was it the same as in his previous one, no father?

That question would have to be asked later, as he departed from the living room to his bedroom. He did not want to be asked questions that he did not want to answer, yet.

 

At the evening, Anakin was adjusting to a new life. He was in his bedroom, preparing for the night. He had just finished rubbing herbs and mint as the method of brushing his teeth. As odd it was, he did not complain. He then washed his face with soap in his room, as it would be safe for the health of those who lived at the house.

He then dried his face with a cloth as he looked at the reflection in the basin. He still resembled his older self, but he did not have a scar.

His hair was curly but was longer than before he burned on the lava shore of Mustafar. In his previous life at the age of fourteen, he had his Padawan haircut and a braid, but not in this one.

He proceeded to comb the hair with a brush to keep the hair tidy, which would be no problem. He did not want to answer the questions yet, as he would cause the rift between himself and his new family.

As he changed into his night robe, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he grumbled as he studied the candles. _"Is this the way of the lighting on this planet?" he thought._

Mary came in and touched his curly hair with her fingers. Anakin blushed as the fingers touched his curls.

_"Was this her way of affection as a mother?" he thought as he giggled._

When Mary heard those giggles, she stopped and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she moved her hand away from his hair.

"It was nice to feel a warm touch, that's all," Anakin said as he struggled to stop giggling.

 "It is alright, my son. I was going to say good night, that's all," Mary said. She was confused about Anakin's words, but she had a feeling that her son wanted some affection.

"I'll be okay. Good night," Anakin said.

"You too, my son," Mary said as she then left the room.

He gazed into the window, watching the view. He loved the place but felt as if he was missing something.

Obi-Wan. Anakin wondered if his former Master in the previous life was still a Jedi. Did Qui-Gon survive and Obi-Wan train further to take another apprentice, but this time much prepared than he was with Anakin?

A lot of questions were in Anakin's mind, but he decided that Padme was somehow the wrong love interest for him. She was an angel, but a wrong one. She was right, their marriage did destroy them.

He needed to let go of his past life, as he was focusing on the new one. The life where he would not be fooled by the Sith and have his vengeance against Palpatine, the Sith Lord who made him into feared and hated monster, Darth Vader.

"Obi-Wan, if you hear my voice through the Force, I am Anakin Tudor, who was Anakin Skywalker. I was your apprentice but fell to the Dark Side. I redeemed myself with the cost of my life and was at peace until my grandson followed my Sith legacy and caused me to wish that my life was different. Please, hear my voice through the Force. I am so very sorry," Anakin said as he reached into the Force and cried out to the stars.

Within him, there was another soul, Henry the VII or Henry Tudor, the first monarch of the Tudor Dynasty.

_"Wonderful. I wanted to help Mary, but I am now witnessing the potential intrigue," he thought._

He hoped that he would get to the bottom of the things, but unknown to him, he was to wind up in a story that he never imagined to be part of.

 

On the planet of Thondurn, Obi-Wan (Ben) Kenobi was standing on the balcony of the palace. He had auburn hair and grey-blue eyes. He wore royal clothing as his status as a prince.

He was Force-Sensitive, but his parents refused to give him up to the Jedi. He was since tutored by Qui-Gon Jinn, who was another Force-Sensitive that was not a Jedi.

Obi-Wan stood on the balcony as she heard a voice whispering through the Force: _"Obi-Wan if you hear my voice through the Force, I am Anakin Tudor, who was Anakin Skywalker. I was your apprentice but fell to the Dark Side. I redeemed myself with the cost of my life and was at peace until my grandson followed my Sith legacy and caused me to wish that my life was different. Please, hear my voice through the Force. I am so very sorry."_

Obi-Wan was surprised that there was a being in the Galaxy that knew his name even without meeting him. That being introduced himself as Anakin Tudor.

_"Tudor, never heard of that name before," Obi-Wan thought as he then reached out through the Force. "Anakin Tudor, it is nice to meet you and I hope we do meet in reality."_

But it was silent, as the one who spoke was already asleep. Obi-Wan then went to his bed, hoping that he would find out through the Force who was Anakin Tudor and where that individual was.

_"Good night, Anakin Tudor. Sweet dreams," he thought as he fell asleep._

For Obi-Wan Kenobi, the next day would be another day of politics and intrigues for him. For Anakin Tudor, it would be a day of studies and exploration. But the night would bond them in their dreams, as if the Force wanted them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the name of Obi-Wan's homeworld as George Lucas came up with a terrible one.


End file.
